<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A request in the library by MillarcaGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506106">A request in the library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillarcaGreen/pseuds/MillarcaGreen'>MillarcaGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelthea Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorogard Week, Dorothea's POV, Edelthea Week, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillarcaGreen/pseuds/MillarcaGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea only needed a single answer that day but ended up learning so much more.</p>
<p>Edelthea Week : Day 1 - Studying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelthea Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A request in the library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edelthea Week - Day 1 : Studying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting more and more distracting. Downright unbearable at this point. Dorothea had to talk to her, or her head might explode from its incessant overthinking. It's strange, she thought, how she could wrap any boy around her little finger with honeyed false words and calculated smiles, but be rendered so confused by a girl. Doubt tainted her confidence and Dorothea was convinced that confessing to the object of her affection would only result in disastrous outcomes.</p>
<p>Soon a fair amount of her classmates started to see through her act. They must have guessed the truth from the admiration in the songstress' eyes when she talked about her. Or from the genuine, touched smiles that would grace her lips everytime her leader complimented Dorothea on her magic skills. Hopefully, it didn't seem like the person in question had noticed.</p>
<p>But Hubert had. And if Dorothea wanted to prevent Edelgard from learning about her feelings, by Hubert of all people, she would have to be faster than him.</p>
<p>All there was to do was to approach Edelgard after class and to tell her she loved her. It was simple, in theory. Dorothea was used to dates and romantic conversations after all. She would just be the one confessing feelings this time, instead of receiving them. Despite this, telling everything at once was too difficult, so Dorothea decided she would ask her out first.</p>
<p>To reduce her stress, Dorothea tried to focus on what Ferdinand's had told her when he caught her stealing not so subtle glances at their leader one day.</p>
<p>"Edelgard ? Ah ! I can't pretend to know what you see in her, but do not fret my friend, everything will be alright." In truth, Dorothea didn't know if she was more reassured or worried by the small chuckle that followed his words, considering Ferdinand's ridiculous rivalry with Edelgard.</p>
<p>In any case, it was decided. Dorothea had searched the whole monastery for half an hour when she found the Adrestian heir in the library. Edelgard was sitting at a desk with her head bent on a book, no doubt studying for the test they had at the end of the week.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she was not alone ; a determined Ferdinand was rummaging through the bookshelves behind her back. The house leader was oblivious to Ferdinand's umpteenth attempt to surpass her and didn't even notice his presence for that matter. Dorothea took this opportunity to sneak in the library and stood in front of a bookcase, mimicking the noble's concentrated expression.</p>
<p>In a few minutes and despite her best efforts, her attention drifted to the white-haired girl still focused on her work. Her gaze lingered on her silky strands, then the small crease of her brows, the delicate curve of her nos- and the damn smirk on Ferdinand's face behind her.</p>
<p>Getting caught staring by him was already humiliating enough the first time, why did he have to be there ? Dorothea didn't have time to dwell on it, as Edelgard caught her too, her eyes lifted from her tome to look at Dorothea questioningly.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>"Are you having trouble finding a book, Dorothea ?", Edelgard asked in her usual serious tone.</p>
<p>Quick, she had to give an excuse, "Yes I'm um… searching a book on the history of Fodlan for our next exam."</p>
<p>Ugh, well done Dorothea. It's not as if the library was filled with history books, with an entire section dedicated to it. A few meters from where she was standing, the golden letters forming the word "HISTORY" at the top of a bookshelf almost insulted her.</p>
<p>To her surprise, Ferdinand refrained from mocking her, and offered an encouraging thumbs up instead, before exiting the library.</p>
<p>"I am currently reading about this actually. We can study together, I can help you if you don't understand something," she said, hopefully without pointing out that Dorothea wasn't looking at the right place, "Only if you wish to, of course."</p>
<p>"Yes", Dorothea answered in a heartbeat, still very much in a trance, and went to sit next to her friend.</p>
<p>For an hour, Edelgard explained historical events to her, proving to be a teacher almost as competent as Professor Byleth. She remained gentle and patient the whole time, even answered Dorothea's questions and stressed some points she was sure would be in the exam. In truth, the former songstress was amazed by how much she had learned from this impromptu private lesson, with how many times she got distracted. Sometimes it had been the deep sonority of her voice ; sometimes the fascinating knowledge spilling from Edelgard's lips like simple, easy facts, a reminder of the extremely brilliant mind before her, accepting to sink at her level.</p>
<p><em> You're absolutely smitten dear, and selling yourself short at that </em>, Dorothea told herself.</p>
<p>The moment Edelgard reached her hand to turn the page, she even wondered how the skin behind the white glove would feel against her own. As much as Dorothea hated nobles, she had to admit that those white silk gloves looked wonderful on her. The brunette had to restrain herself from brushing the delicate hand. Being intrusive was the last thing she wanted with Edelgard. </p>
<p>"So Dagda invaded Fodlan ?"</p>
<p>"They invaded the island of Mach, in fact. The Empire repelled them and then conquered Brigid, an ally of Dagda, before trying to invade Dagda in retaliation," Edelgard replied.</p>
<p>"But they failed ?" At Edelgard's nod, Dorothea quickly added, "Sorry, it's probably common knowledge to others but I'm afraid I've only been taught major historical facts depicted in operas," she admitted somewhat shamefully.  </p>
<p>Yet, she only received a compelling soft smile from Edelgard, and not even the slightest hint of condescension in her eyes.</p>
<p>"There is absolutely no need to feel ashamed and you still have plenty of time to learn," with a small chuckle she continued, "As long as you understood my rambling, I'm glad I could help you."</p>
<p>"I did, thank you so much Edie, you didn't have to do this !"</p>
<p>With all this, Dorothea suddenly realized she had forgotten the reason she came there in the first place and her heart began to race. She had shamelessly flirted with Edelgard on multiple occasions but this was far different, this was serious and terrifying. </p>
<p>"It's-</p>
<p>"W-Would you like to go out in town tonight ?"</p>
<p>Fuck. Dorothea immediately cursed herself for blurting out the words unceremoniously like that, especially when she saw Edelgard's eyes widen in shock.</p>
<p>Already convinced that she had ruined everything, Dorothea nonetheless tried to fix things, "You know we um… have no class tomorrow morning so we're allowed to go to town and I-I would have liked to go with you."</p>
<p>In the agonizing silence following her request, Dorothea was well-aware of the redness of her cheeks, the uncomfortable and embarrassing heat she never felt in the company of suitors. She definitely felt it now, and Dorothea swore she might have combusted if it hadn't been for Edelgard's response saving her at last.</p>
<p>"I'd love to."</p>
<p>Her answer was accompanied by a cute, shy smile, whose beauty was accentuated by a slight blush adorning her pale skin. Dorothea almost forgot to reply.</p>
<p>"Oh! Great !"</p>
<p>The distant sound of the cathedral bell interrupted their conversation and the heir rose from her chair, "Ah, I'm afraid I have an appointment with Seteth and the other house leaders in 5 minutes."</p>
<p>Edelgard gathered her stuff and proceeded to leave the library. At the door she turned to the songstress one last time though and said: "See you tonight then Dorothea."</p>
<p>"See you tonight Edie," Dorothea answered, and when she was sure she was alone, she let her back fall against her chair, and closed her eyes with a sigh and the biggest smile in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>